The present invention relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus which stores in a memory, audio data reproduced from an optical disc, and changes a speed and sequence for reading out the audio data stored in the memory, by manipulating an operation discal unit.
An operator, called “DJ (Disc Jockey)” who manipulates an audio reproducing apparatus to reproduce audio data, may often perform, so-called “scratch reproduction”, in the process of reproducing the audio data recorded on an optical disc, such as analogue record or Compact Disc (hereinafter referred to as “CD”). The scratch reproduction is a specialized reproducing technique which generates an effective sound like a scratch sound. When the DJ performs the scratch reproduction by use of the analogue record, this kind of scratch sound is generated by turning the analogue record rapidly in forward direction or in reverse direction. There is also a CD player specifically targeted for a DJ, which is capable of performing a special reproduction similar to the scratch reproduction generated by the analogue record (for example, see the Unexamined Japanese Patent Laid-open KOKAI Publication No. 2001-312857).
This type of CD player includes a jog dial and a memory. Audio data reproduced from a CD is stored in the memory, and the jog dial is rotated in forward direction or in reverse direction, whereby the speed and sequence for reading out the audio data stored in the memory is controlled so that an effective sound similar to the scratch sound which is generated with an analogue record can be produced. As thus described, the DJ conducts a turning manipulation on the jog dial, in the process of reproducing the audio data recorded on the CD, as in the case of using an analogue record, thereby achieving a special reproduction such as the scratch reproduction, which is similar to the one generated with the analogue record.
In a type of CD player targeted for a DJ as described above, the audio data recorded on the CD is reproduced at a normal speed (hereinafter, referred to as “normal reproduction”), if the jog dial is not manipulated. When the jog dial is manipulated for rotating, the CD player detects its rotational speed and rotational direction. According to the rotational speed and rotational direction thus detected, a special reproduction is made for changing the speed and sequence for reading out the audio data reproduced from the CD and stored in the memory.
In the CD player targeted for the DJ as described above, detecting the rotational speed and the rotational direction of the jog dial (or turntable) is performed using an optical technique. For example, the detection is performed by an optical means such as an optical sensor, which senses the rotation of the jog dial itself, or the rotation of a member such as a basic disk which rotates in synchronization with the jog dial (for example, see the International Patent Application No. WO97/01168).